Everything happens for a reason
by QuinnAlexis
Summary: This is my first FanFic. Reba doesn't want to be the other women, and maybe she won't have to be. What would you do if you were the only one who knew what was going on other than the people involved?
1. Chapter 1

W-what? How could he ask that! I mean, of course I still love him, I wasn't the one who left. If it was up to me the separation wouldn't have even happened. But, why does it even matter? He is married. He also actually wants to fix this marriage.

Just then Barbra Jean walked in, and as she got close I almost yelled "NO!" I lied. Straight through my teeth. And with that I grabbed my purse and stormed out of the room dramatically.

But, as I grabbed my purse I heard Barbra Jean mutter, "Well, Red is in a mood."

I sat in my car just thinking, why did I lie? What if he had felt the same way? Wait… What am I thinking? He is my married EX-husband! Get a hold of yourself!


	2. Chapter 2

Brocks POV

I should've known she wouldn't feel the same way. She would never still love me considering what I've done to her. I don't know why I care so much, I'm married. Still, the gorgeous redhead never leaves my mind. I have hurt her so much. I had everything I could've wanted and threw it all away for one moment of weakness and stupidity. I swear I thought it through… And what I'm about to do and say is the right thing.

"I know we've been through a lot together BJ but… I want a divorce."

She looked hurt for a moment and I could see her eyes slowly drifting to happiness. "It's Reba… isn't it." I opened my mouth to speak but, she was quicker. "I can see the way you look at her, so tender and loving, you never looked at me that way."

"Yes, I am sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving… I did what I thought was right and would make Reba happy. I love you Barbra jean, but not in the way I love Reba, I'm not in love with you. The first time I saw Reba I knew I loved her. And I know this sounds cheesy but when our eyes met… I was already head over heel in love with her and I didn't even know her name! That is the kind of love you deserve Barbra Jean."

"I understand Brock. My love was never really yours either. No one knows this and you might hate me for this but… just before I met you I was in love his name was Eugene. When I told him about the baby, and that it was his, he wanted nothing to do with it. So, I knew I had to choose someone to father my unborn child, and quickly. So, when I got a job at your office I hoped someone would notice me. I saw how good you were with your wife. And at first I thought it was just me being jealous. But then I saw you with Kyra and I knew that I had to have you be Henry's father."

"So, you tore me away from my true love to heed your own selfishness and fulfill only YOUR needs?"

"It wasn't like that. I wanted what was best for my child i thought you would learn to love me like you love Reba… but you never did."

"Barbra Jean, I understand, and I will still love Henry like my own son. But, you have to know that right now I hurt. Right after the love of my life told me she didn't love me anymore, I'm told that the only reason I'm no longer with her is a little faulty. I have to try and get her back Barbra Jean. I need her."

"I can help!"

"You need to find Eugene and talk to him."

"CRRRRAAAAAPPPPP!"


	3. Chapter 3

Reba's POV

I just need to relax. I should tell him. Next time I see him without BJ I will tell him. I will not be nervous, I will tell him!

Brock's POV

I slowly walk up to the house where my children grew u. I open the door only to find Reba sitting on the couch pouring a shot of Jack Daniels. I walk over to her and ask how she is

"Alright." Her angelic voice melts my heart

3rd person POV

She stated "alright" before finishing her fifth shot. She was now starting to slur her words just a little.

She looks at Brock and smiles. 'He came to check on me' she thought.

Brock decides to tell her before she was completely gone. He was about to speak when she got up and went to the kitchen. He waits until she comes back, and in her had he sees a small ray of light twinkle off of his favorite shot glass.

She had forgotten that she told him she broke it, but she used it to drink when she really, missed him.

She set the glass on the table and poured the golden liquid into the cup. She took her glass and motioned for Brock to take his also. When he finally picked it up she hit her glass into his with a smile on her face. A smile that made brocks heart skip a beat. He watched as Reba put the glass to her lips and let the liquid drain into her mouth. He felt his mouth slightly open, and he made no attempt to close it. He took his shot to try and take his mind off of how if he hadn't believed henrys was his he could've kissed her right then.

Reba looked to Brock and opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself and decided to take another approach to show her feelings. She got up and slowly pulled him up with her. She switched on the radio and took his hands and placed them on her hips. She reached up and placed her hands onto his shoulders. She then smiled up at him and looked right into his eyes.

She leaned in to kiss him as they swayed to the music, drowning out everything else not only in the room, but in the world. As their lips gently brushed she felt the wild fires blare even stronger than when they were first dating.

As the kiss ended she laid her head on his chest because she couldn't quite reach his shoulder.

It felt natural for both of them to be in that position. To Brock it felt like home. To Reba it felt like paradise.

That night they just slept holding each other, like they did every night when they were married. Brock knew in the morning that Reba would regret the amazing kiss. So he took in everything about her, her fiery red hair, her pale skin, and the freckles on her arms. The more he looked the more her loved her, if that was even possible.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came too quickly for both of them. Reba woke up first. She decides just to lay there. She didn't want to do it but she knew she had to be the voice of reason. He wouldn't see that an affair was wrong. She just wanted to enjoy their love before he would leave to go home to his wife and four year old child.

Brock was awake also. He woke up only a minute after Reba did. Only his eyes were open. He was staring at her thinking about how pretty she was while she slept and how her face seemed to show no sign of worry or aging, she will always be that 18 year old he fell in love with.

She blinked her eyes open to find him staring at her. He figured she would freak out but instead she snuggled closer to him and buried her head into the crook of his neck.. 'I'll be the voice of reason another time' she thought. He took in the scent of her fiery red mane. 'Strawberry' he thought and smiled.

All of the sudden Reba jumped up. 'Great' Brock thought. He knew it was coming. She was sitting u in bed and pulled him into one last kiss before quickly grabbing her robe pulling it over her pajamas and tying it.

"Kids need to eat." She said with a smile before walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Were you talking to someone mom?" Cheyenne asks

"Yea, your dad came over last night, he was a little… ummm… let's just say he shouldn't be driving, or walking home." She finished with a smile.

"And he was in your room?" Cheyenne questioned

"We were talking." Reba stated, it wasn't a complete lie. She had said about for words to him. Reba smiled at the thought.

"Mom, you seem really happy… what did dad say?"

"Nothing" that wasn't a lie at all.

"You are acting really weird mom."

"Oh, honey I'm sorry. Could you get out the eggs and milk for me?"

"Sure" Cheyenne gets out what was asked while Reba gets out the pancake batter, bread, and measuring cups.

Once breakfast was made Reba goes to get Brock and Jake out of bed. She starts with Jake. She sits on the side of his bed and begins to gently tickle his sides. Her son wakes up and starts to giggle.

"Jake, breakfast is ready hon."

He quickly runs downs stairs to his plate without saying a word to his overly happy mother. Reba heads down the hall to her own room to wake up the man she so deeply loves.


	5. Chapter 5

He was lying on his back with his hands behind his head… so Reba decides to have a little fun.

She walks u to her bed watching his even breathing. She gently sits on his stomach carefully so she won't wake him up. She places one leg on either side of his body and places her weight onto her knees. She starts to tickle his sides. He awakens to her giggle. This makes him laugh. That was the same giggle he heard from across the bar the night they met. This laugh still melts his heart when he hears it.

He decided that it was his turn to have fun. He flipped her over so that he was laying on top of her. He tickles her sides and she squirms and laughs, he continues until she says "stop," she stops to giggle, "no more!" more giggles "I can't take it!" he ends her giggling by pulling her into a short yet tender kiss.

Reba stands, straightens her robe and laughs at their silliness. "What's so funny?" Brock asks with a smirk

"How this happened" she replied.

"It's not that silly" Brock says as Reba puts her earrings in and Brock walks up to her and slides his arms around her waist.

"Brock, you are married and we are divorced!" she stated turning to face Brock.

"Well, nothing can hold back love right?"

"Is that what you told Barbra Jean?" Reba said pulling away from his embrace and turning back towards the mirror and playing with her mess of red hair.

"I've never told Barbra Jean I was in love with her."

"Don't even think about lying to me Brock! I've heard you say it."

"Sure, I told her I loved her…. But I never told her I was in love with her; I loved her like a friend… I was only ever IN love with this one girl," he started stepping towards Reba and pulling her close to him. "She has this Beautiful fire red hair and this amazing body that she's had since collage. And those eyes of hers… they show all of her emotions with one glance. They also put me in this trance that when she looks at me… I can't think."

"Couldn't you just have said stuff like that when we were fighting?" She said relaxing into his arms and laying her head on his chest."

"I was too stupid for that. I'm still stupid, but the girl I was talking about earlier… yeah the gorgeous one, she keeps me sane."

"Aren't I supposed to be the mushy girly one in this relationship?"

"I'm not the girl… I don't exactly have the parts for that." She chuckled

"You always did know how to sweet talk a girl didn't you?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Apparently."

"Let's go down stairs."

"Whatever you say Babe.

She carefully stepped out of the room to make sure no one was there. The she turned back to Brock grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bedroom. She turned to him, grabbed his other had and kisses his lips sweetly before turning again and running down the stairs.

"Calm down mom." Jake said as he finished his last bite of pancakes.

"Sorry I was trying to escape your dad's wrath!" she said as Brock stepped into he room.

"I heard that little miss red."

"You were meant to." Reba retorted sticking out her tongue.

"I should leave, I need to talk to Barbra Jean" he said kissing her temple and leaving…. But he forgot Jake was in the room.

"Mom? Why did dad just kiss you?"

"It must've been an accident" 'I have to stop making this lying a habit!' she thought

"Fine" Jake said dropping the situation.

(AT THE RESIDENCE OF BARBRA JEAN AND HENRY HART)

"BJ" Brock called into the seemingly empty house.

"I talked to Eugene today" she said hesitantly as she emerged from the kitchen.

Suddenly Eugene appeared behind BJ holding two drinks on a platter.

"Hello Brock" he said coldly.

"Eugene," Brock replied with a nod of the head. Barbra Jean looked from Brock to Eugene with a nervous smile.

"So, what have you two talked about?" Brock continued

"Well," BJ started, "Eugene told me why he didn't stay. He said it was because he wanted the best life possible for his kid. He thinks it wouldn't have been fair for a kid to grow up with a dad who hated children."

"I regret ever leaving." Eugene added wrapping his arm around BJ's waist.

"I regret leaving the woman I love also. What are you going to do about telling Henry?"

"I think I could be his 'uncle'" Eugene offered. "I think you should continue to be his dad until he is old enough to really understand. He deserves to know a dad who changed his diapers and fed him."

"How do you feel about that Brock?" BJ said while chewing nervously on her nails.

"Yes BJ now I have to go. I will be over later to pick up my things. Here are the papers, all you have to do is sign them, and then Eugene can get a new ring on your finger." Brock said jokingly. Little did he know that Eugene had already proposed.

"Hahahaha you are soooooo funny Brock!"Barbra jean said nervously. Then Brock left.


	7. Chapter 7

'you can see their love' Brock thought. Step by step he got closer to his car. 'I can't go back to the condo, it reminds me of the mistakes I've made.' He smiled as he thought 'time to go see my favorite redhead again'

Reba's POV

When will he be back? Did he change his mind and is staying With Barbra Jean? Calm Down…. Calm down Reba, Love will pull through for you. God wouldn't have given him back if he wasn't really yours.

3rd Person POV

He walked through her door only to be greeted with a long, loving, knee weakening kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he encircled her waist with his arms, deepening the kiss. And as the kiss started to really heat up they heard the door shut and jumped four feet apart. They turned to see Kyra standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"You guys are In the same room again without fighting. What's going on with you guys?" Kyra asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Reba said nonchalantly.

"Mom, I'm not Cheyenne. You can't fool me that easily."

"I know hon, but right now I'd prefer if you'd just drop it because I'm not so sure what's happening myself."

"Alright…"she said slowly," But I expect to be the first one to know."

"Okay hon,"

Kyra left the house to return to the house two doors down, the one where Barbra Jean and Eugene were doing the same thing as her parents were before she walked in. but this time, Kyra didn't miss what the two adults were doing.

"Barbra Jean!" Kyra exclaimed

"Huh?" BJ said quickly turning around to face the door from the couch.

"What is going on? Who is he? Does Dad know?" Kyra spoke too quickly for Barbra Jean to answer

"Well, this is Eugene and yes, your father does know, we are getting a divorce."

"Are you getting a divorce because of the guy you were just sucking face with?" Kyra asked .

"No, We are getting a divorce because we were never in love."

"What marriage is based on love these days?"

"Well….Kyra…..I d….."

Kyra interrupted, "Your marriage was never based on love. Your marriage was based on Henry. Are you just going to put Henry in the same position as Jake was in? Fighting to see his father."

"That's the thing Kyra, you see Eugene here is…"

Kyra cut BJ off. " I don't want to hear about you man-slut of a boyfriend!"

That was the last straw for Barbra Jean. "If your listen, you would know," BJ was now shouting "That Eugene is Henry's real father!"

"wha….." Was Kyra could mutter.


End file.
